


You are an Omega

by Lewdsuke



Series: Omega! Obi-Wan [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Awkward First Times, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Knotting, Love, M/M, Non-Explicit, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn's A+ Parenting, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsuke/pseuds/Lewdsuke
Summary: And as Qui-Gon leaned down to place a kiss atop his head, he thought wistfully to himself that what Obi-Wan said was true. No matter where he goes, there will be horrible people that look at him as an object for the pleasure of an alpha. He had wanted to hide that part of the world from his modest Padawan, but he knew now that that was impossible.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Omega! Obi-Wan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977811
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	You are an Omega

At twelve-years-old, Obi-Wan Kenobi waited outside the medical bay with the other younglings, waiting until his name was called for their one and only second gender exam. Naturally, he was nervous, even though he knew deep down he was probably going to be a beta. Still, there was the insistent fear that he might become an alpha, or worse, an omega. Finally, he heard his name called. Standing from his seat, he calmed his nerves and entered the medbay, eager to get his results.

Days later, Obi-Wan couldn’t get those words out of his head. _“You are an omega.”_ He felt his soul shatter a little bit more every time he remembered them. He felt sick to his stomach when his health lesson had changed from the general class to the omega-specific class. Every day, he was reminded of the reasons why he hated his body, and his omega traits had not yet even begun to show.

  
  
  


At 13-years-old, Obi-Wan became the Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn. At first, Obi-Wan had been frightened of him, and honestly, who wouldn’t? He was a large alpha, enough so that he crouched down when he first introduced himself. His presence was heavy in the air, but Obi-Wan knew he would get used to that. As he learned in class, meeting an alpha for the first time could be very intimidating to an omega. He wasn’t sure why this man would even want to be the master of an omega, surely his time would be better spent training someone who could keep up with him in all the ways an omega could not.

“Padawan? Are you alright?”

_Blast it!_ Obi-Wan had only just met his new master and he’d already filled the Force with his anxieties and insecurities. Though, he was sure Qui-Gon would not be his master for long.

  
  
  


At 14-years-old, Obi-Wan had begun to show his omega traits, just as Qui-Gon had expected. Omegas did not have their heat until at least age 16, but in the meantime, they faced different… periodical strains. When it happened for the first time, Obi-Wan didn’t even realize it. All he knew was that he was sick and tired of his master acting irresponsibly and disobeying the order and getting them into trouble.

“Master, the Council specifically asked us to go through—”

“The Council,” Qui-Gon interrupted, “Is not here and does not see that this town is currently holding a festival, one which would make our mission infinitely more difficult if we tried to go through the crowds.”

“Then we should contact them and tell them of the change in plans!”

“We do not have the time to send them a message, nor do we know if it will even make it to them in time. We must hurry, if we are to find our bounty hunter,” Qui-Gon explained as he guided them away from the bustling crowds.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and halted, forcing Qui-Gon to turn around and wait for him, “We do not know our way around this place, how do you expect us to get to him any faster?”

Qui-Gon gave him a knowing smile, “You might not know your way around, apprentice, but I do. You may find it wise to study more than just the outline of your mission when traveling to new places.”

While he knew his master had a point, the way he had delivered it and the stupid smile on his face only served to irritate Obi-Wan, “You are _infuriating_!” he hollered, stomping his foot.

The outburst made Qui-Gon’s ever relaxed smile fall as he hurried over to his apprentice, “Obi-Wan, you need to calm down,” he said slowly, placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Obi-Wan glared at him, shaking his shoulder out of Qui-Gon’s grip, “I do not need to calm down. You need to learn how to communicate with me. How was I supposed to know this would happen? You are my _master,_ aren’t you? I wish you would act like it!”

Qui-Gon took a deep breath once he finally realized what was happening. It was not common for his padawan to get so angry, but now he could see why. Obi-Wan was experiencing, as many people jokingly called it, his _pre-heat_. And he should have seen it sooner. Obi-Wan had already been strangely irritable on their way here, not to mention more anxious than normal. Even now, sweat dripped from his body as he released his anger onto his master. Qui-Gon knew he had to choose his words carefully, “I know, I’m sorry Obi-Wan. I didn’t explain this mission as well as I could have and we didn’t even get to discuss it. But, seeing as things didn’t go as either of us had planned and we are on a schedule, we must move on. I will report to the Council as soon as we are done but for now, we must make haste. You understand this, don’t you, Padawan?”

With a great sigh, Obi-Wan nodded his head, “I understand, master. I’m just tired of this damp planet and my boots are soaked from crossing that swamp. I don’t mean to be disrespectful.”

“I know, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon laughed quietly to lighten the mood, “Perhaps I will also ask the Council to refrain from sending us to such… non-human friendly planets next time.”

“I would greatly appreciate it,” Obi-Wan grumbled.

Once their mission was done and the bounty hunter was in their custody, they loaded him into their ship and set course for Coruscant. Obi-Wan sat beside his master in the cockpit, tucking his hands between his legs and gnawing on his lip. He fidgeted quietly for a while, until Qui-Gon finally turned in his seat to look at the boy, “Something on your mind?”

Obi-Wan sagged in his seat, “I’m sorry for overreacting down there, master. I just… felt so overwhelmed in the moment. It was very unbecoming of me and I won’t do it again,” his voice shook as he spoke, sounding as if he was close to crying.

“I know, Obi-Wan. I’m not angry with you. Have you been feeling well lately?” Qui-Gon asked, looking at his apprentice carefully.

The boy looked almost surprised at the question, finally looking his master in the eye, then he shook his head, “Actually, I have been feeling… off.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know, I feel sluggish and uncomfortable. Like my robes are too itchy, or I have a hard time relaxing my body and being still when I sit down,” Obi-Wan responded, fiddling with his sleeves. His head hung low, but he looked up at his master with hopeful eyes, seeking an answer to these feelings. 

To his relief, Qui-Gon smiled at him gently, “What you are experiencing is likely your pre-heat. I could give you a lesson, but I’m sure you already know what it entails.”

Obi-Wan flushed at the statement, realizing in embarrassment that his symptoms were exactly what he had learned about it, “O-Oh. You’re right, master.”

Qui-Gon looked pleased, slapping a hand onto his Padawan’s knee, “No need to be embarrassed. You should meditate to ease your mind, and I’ll contact the Council in the meantime.”

With a faint smile, Obi-Wan grunted in agreement, leaving the cockpit to do as his master instructed.

  
  
  


When Obi-Wan was 15-years-old, Qui-Gon had never been so disgusted with himself for bringing the boy into that bar. Even if it was to gather intel, he was well aware of the kinds of people who frequented that place. He should have known to leave Obi-Wan behind just this once. His failure to make the right decision for his Padawan, an omega who was still too young to take scent blockers.

He’d left him alone for only a moment while he spoke to a Weequay woman he knew at the bar, a former pirate who now worked as an informant. In fact, she was the one that shushed him mid-sentence to point out his apprentice, who was being cornered by a few men at the otherside of the room. Qui-Gon was on his feet in a second, rushing to the boy’s aid.

“He’s a little rough around the edges, but certainly smooth enough to sell.”

“Of course he is! An unmated human omega? Those are in high demand, you know.”

“Shit, I might take him for myself. You guys won’t tell the boss, will you?”

Obi-Wan shivered, backed up against the wall with his hand planted firmly on the hilt of his lightsaber. The men clearly saw this, but showed no signs of fear. If anything, they looked amused that an omega had the guts to even glare at them like that. Just as the clawed hand of the broad Rodian tugged at his braid, Obi-Wan looked up when he felt the familiar presence of his master.

“Where exactly do you plan on taking him?” Qui-Gon demanded, pulling his lightsaber from his belt, but not yet igniting it.

The same Rodian who had touched Obi-Wan’s braid whipped around, blaster in hand as he readied himself to shoot. At first, Obi-Wan thought their alpha sides would take control and lead to a fight, but the Rodian suddenly lowered his gun and cleared his throat. Without a word, he gestured to the door with his head, staring at Qui-Gon as he and the other men left the bar.

Qui-Gon did not break eye contact until they had all left, then he turned back to his padawan. Obi-Wan saw his dark eyes lighten with relief as he put away his weapon. He gave the boy a sad look, “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan,” was all he said. Obi-Wan nodded his head in acknowledgment, his mind too clouded to register the dreadful look in his master’s eyes.

Without retrieving the rest of the information, Qui-Gon almost literally dragged Obi-Wan out of the bar and didn’t stop walking until they were back at the Jedi temple in their shared quarters. Only then, did Obi-Wan allow himself to crumble.

As soon as Qui-Gon let go of his arm to sit on his bed, Obi-Wan felt his emotions buffet him all at once. Frozen in place, he clenched his fists and stared at the floor as hot tears spilled from his eyes, salty as they fell past his lips and to the floor, “I hate being an omega,” he muttered.

Qui-Gon lifted his head from where it had rested in his hands and gazed at the boy. Ever since he had taken Obi-Wan as his apprentice, he had sat quietly as he watched the boy grow along with his omega traits. He tried to raise him in a way that would help Obi-Wan see past his second gender, but now Qui-Gon realized he had been going about it the wrong way. What his Padawan needed wasn’t to ignore his omega side, but to accept it. “Obi-Wan…”

Obi-Wan’s lip trembled and his face felt hot, “It’s my biggest shame. It’s brought me nothing but hatred. I would be so much stronger without it.”

“Your strength is not dependent on your second gender, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon reminded him.

“Easy for you to say,” Obi-Wan hissed, though he sounded more hurt than anything, “You’re an _alpha_.”

Qui-Gon flinched at the hostility that was emphasized in those words, “Being an alpha does not determine my strength, and it never will.”

Obi-Wan hiccupped and wiped his tears on his sleeve, still not able to look at his master, “And yet, you’re not the one who has to deal with people constantly looking at you like you’re weak. Unlike you, one wrong move on my part could get me captured by an alpha and forcibly mated and kicked from the Jedi Order. People look at us like we’re nothing more than a hole to be bred, like we’re just,” Obi-Wan’s voice cracked as another sob clawed up his throat, “like _I’m_ supposed to be just a _fucking whore_ —”

“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon interjected, refusing to let this train of thought travel any further.

Clearly, it already had. Obi-Wan’s entire body was shaking as he wept uncontrollably, “You know it’s the truth, master.”

That was what prompted Qui-Gon to stand from his bed and grab the boy by his shoulders, staring into his glassy eyes. Those were the words that made him pull his apprentice into his chest and hug him tight. Obi-Wan clawed at his robes as he now openly cried in his master’s arms, wheezing and howling as he let his emotions go. Qui-Gon cradled his head in one hand, the other pressed against his back to keep him close. He wasn’t going to let his apprentice run away from these feelings again. To his surprise, Obi-Wan never tried. His body convulsed with each onslaught of tears, yet he stayed firmly wrapped in his master’s embrace.

And as Qui-Gon leaned down to place a kiss atop his head, he thought wistfully to himself that what Obi-Wan said _was_ true. No matter where he goes, there will be horrible people that look at him as an object for the pleasure of an alpha. He had wanted to hide that part of the world from his modest Padawan, but he knew now that that was impossible. 

  
  
  


To his chagrin, Obi-Wan had his first heat not long after he turned seventeen. It was later than most omega, and he was grateful for that, but that didn’t make the boiling heat of his body any easier to endure. He knew it would be coming soon, over the last few rotations he’d felt the signs of an approaching heat, which he’d studied about in order to prepare for.

And yes, Obi-Wan knew that he should have prepared by telling his master what was happening, but he just… couldn’t find the time. Qui-Gon had been exceptionally busy lately. He had been assigned to a mission with Mace WIndu, a Jedi with whom he did not get along with, and tasked with the research of and search for a Sith artifact which Yoda had been warned of in a vision. And if Yoda sensed it, that meant everyone was on edge. Then, to top it all off, Qui-Gon had not even finished dealing with his rut, and was not in the most agreeable of moods because of it.

So, no, Obi-Wan hadn’t told his master about his first heat.

Instead, as soon as Qui-Gon was sent off-world on a mission deemed too dangerous for a Padawan, Obi-wan gathered up water and ration bars and holed himself up in the quarters he’d shared with his master. And it was downright miserable. His nest was pathetic, consisting only of the thin sheets and pillow on his bed, plus a few of his old cloaks. He was tempted to take some things from Qui-Gon’s room, but the shame of being found like that was enough to overpower even his omega instincts. So, admittedly dolefully, Obi-Wan curled into his tiny nest, struggling to overcome his anxieties and fears so that he may relieve himself of his heat before his master returned.

Time did not treat him so generously, however.

On the third day of Obi-Wan’s heat, Qui-Gon had burst into his room, startling the boy from his slumber, “Obi-Wan!” he called frantically, kneeling beside his Padawan’s bed, “Why didn’t you tell me you were approaching your heat?”

Obi-Wan barely registered his master’s words, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. His leggings had been kicked to the side, but his tunic stayed on, covering his burning body. Pushing himself up in a sitting position, he looked at his master dizzily, mind still too muddled from his heat, “Mm, master?” he slurred.

With a sigh, Qui-Gon shook his head, “You haven’t even taken care of yourself,” he murmured, observing the relatively clean nest and somewhat fresh smell that still hung in the air, “Can you stand?”

An acknowledging groan was all he got in response, Obi-Wan swaying back and forth as his body finally started to wake up and feel the heavy presence of an alpha.

An alpha still fresh off his rut.

“Obi-Wan? Stay with me.”

Obi-Wan let out a heavy breath, leaning closer to the alpha, “Master… going to help me?”

“Yes, yes, I’m going to help you,” Qui-Gon assured, sounding faintly impatient, “We need to get your leggings on first.”

The omega scoffed, shaking his head in distaste, “Thought you were going to _help_ me.”

To his dismay, however, Qui-Gon was already holding the leggings he’d tossed days before, “Cooperate with me here, Obi-Wan, and you’ll feel better soon,” he insisted, leaning towards his apprentice and presenting him with the clothes.

Still, Obi-Wan groaned, pushing Qui-Gon’s hand away, instead opting for his neck to bury his nose in. But before he got there, his master shifted to the side so that Obi-Wan was leaning on his upper arm. In a few swift movements, Qui-Gon clothed the boy himself and scooped him up in his arms, along with the two blankets of his nest. Obi-Wan squirmed and struggled to no avail, the strong arms of his master immovable.

Qui-Gon exited his bedroom and stood in front of the door that led to the Temple corridors. Tucking his head down just slightly, he whispered to his apprentice, “I’m bringing you to the Temple’s medical bay. You might want to close your eyes.”

Obi-Wan’s bottom lip trembled as he let his head rest on the man’s chest, closing his eyes slowly, “I want master to help me,” he mumbled.

The door to their rooms opened, but Qui-Gon did not say a word. Obi-Wan heeded his suggestion, keeping his eyes closed as his master dashed through the halls of the temple. Like this, it was much easier to relax, surrounded by nothing but the comforting scent of an alpha and the remnants of his nest. When he opened his eyes next, he was met with a dim, enclosed bedroom. A familiar Twi’lek woman stood before them, but in his current state, Obi-Wan could not figure out who she was. Then Qui-Gon was moving again, towards the bed. For a moment, he felt elated, thinking about being taken to bed by such a wondrous alpha.

But instead of laying with him, Qui-Gon set him down gently, bowed his head to the woman, and left the room.

Obi-Wan watched as the woman placed a variety of sheets and thick blankets and pillows at the foot of the bed. She opened up a small closet that was in the room, but Obi-Wan could not see what was in it. When she turned around, he saw that there was a rather large container of water and a pile of ration bars in her arms, which she set on the table next to his bed. Quickly growing bored of watching her, Obi-Wan used the blankets and pillows to build up a new, comfier nest. He took the two sheets from his room and pulled them closest, trying to soak in as much of Qui-Gon’s scent as he could get, seeing as his master hadn’t held him for terribly wrong. As soon as the woman left, Obi-Wan got back to work.

  
  


During the evening of the next day, Obi-Wan awoke feeling more clear-headed than he had in awhile, and he immediately knew his heat had ended. That was when he realized where he was. It was the omega care rooms, located on one end of the medical bay, separate from everything else. He’d seen them only once long ago. This realization made him take in more of his surroundings, suppressing his embarrassment when he saw the dirtied bed and two toys that he must’ve used.

Groaning, Obi-Wan stood from his bed, stretching out his muscles, achy from having been laying down and squirming in a bed for four straight days. It was comforting to know that there were no secret cameras or speakers in the room — only Temple Guards who were meant to keep people from going in or out, as well as to keep their senses attune to any danger to the omega inside. Pulling on his clothes, Obi-Wan gathered up his nest and tossed it in the laundry shoot by the door. He hoped Qui-Gon had gotten him new bedsheets while he was away.

_Oh, Force._

Obi-Wan had completely forgotten about his master. In his delusions, he suddenly remembered the way he had yearned for his master in such a… forbidden way. Not only that, he recalled the immense heat that had radiated from Qui-Gon as he carried him. No doubt he was affected by his apprentice’s heat, especially after having gotten over his rut. Obi-Wan felt a massive wave of shame wash over him.

Nevertheless, Obi-Wan exited the room, glancing at the guards who seemed to not even notice him. At the sight of the Twi’lek woman holding a datapad not far from him, he also realized that the woman who had helped him yesterday was Healer Che. Guiltily, Obi-Wan walked over to her.

Before she even put down her datapad, she was already sighing and shaking her head. Once the padawan was close enough, she looked up at him from her seat and gave him a questioning look, “Why didn’t you come here first?”

Obi-Wan gnawed on his lip, unsure, “I apologize for the trouble I caused. My master was just so busy with his mission that I didn’t have time to bring it up. I thought I could get it over with quickly, but when I—”

Healer Che held up a hand to stop his rambling, taking a deep breath as she did so, “I understand, Padawan,” her tone indicated that she really did understand, past the excuses Obi-Wan had given her, “But I want to make sure that you never do something like that again. Since it was your first heat, you didn’t have any scent blockers yet. Do you know what that means?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, albeit reluctantly.

“That means that every alpha and omega who walked past your room could smell you,” she said sternly, ignoring the blush on the boy’s face, “You’re lucky that you were in the Temple when it fully hit you. Had it not been for a Jedi Knight who reported your scent, Master Jinn might not have gotten to you soon enough to relieve your discomfort. Heats, especially first ones, spent without the proper supplies can be extremely troubling for omega.”

Obi-Wan acknowledged her words with a nod, “Is this to say that my master left his mission early to find me?” he asked calmly, despite the guilt building in his stomach.

Healer Che’s shoulders seemed to fall, as if the words had hurt her, “Yes, he did. And before I send you back to your quarters, I’ll have to run a few blood tests so I can prescribe the correct scent blockers and suppressants to send to you.”

While his body seemed to follow Healer Che on autopilot, Obi-Wan’s mind was running wild with shame as he envisioned the conversation he would have to have with Qui-Gon. He had greatly disappointed his master for what seemed like the billionth time since his initial apprenticeship.

  
  


“Master, you’re here?” Obi-Wan gasped slightly as he entered their quarters, where Qui-Gon was seated on their mat, eyes closed in meditation.

The man peaked one eye open, “Meditate with me, Padawan,” was all he said, closing his eye again. Obi-Wan stepped carefully onto the mat with him, sitting down and preparing to meditate. It took a bit longer to control his breathing, but he eventually got there, his mind clearing as he placed his focus into the Force surrounding him.

After what felt like ages, Qui-Gon finally spoke again, “How are you feeling?”

Obi-Wan allowed his meditative position to fall, stretching his legs out in a more comfortable manner, “I am well, master. Healer Che said I should get my scent blockers by tomorrow and my suppressants by next week.”

“Very good. Are you sure this is what you want to do?” Qui-Gon inquired, giving his apprentice a soft look, the irritability from his rut seeming to have completely disappeared, “It is possible to go through more natural cycles.”

“I’m sure,” Obi-Wan answered without losing a beat, “I don’t want to go through that more than once a year. And your rut and my heat ended up happening very close to each other, so, I feel it would be unwise for us to both choose that path.” Even now, his master’s scent was stronger than it had been previously.

Beside him, Obi-Wan could sense Qui-Gon tense up, “Then, perhaps that is for the best. Do not misunderstand me, Padawan, I just want you to accept your omega instincts as a wonderful part of you, not as a nuisance to your growth.”

“It’s not that easy, master.”

“I know, Obi-Wan. It’s a difficult process, but I assure you that your second gender can eventually be more than just that.”

Personally, Obi-Wan wished that Qui-Gon wouldn’t make cryptic comments at a time like this and just be more straightforward, “Master… you had to leave your mission because of my omega instincts, then you had to find me like that and carry me to the medical bay when you just got over your rut. All while I had made such inappropriate suggestions. I don’t see how being an omega could be anything other than humiliating.”

Qui-Gon let out a deep sigh and ran his hands through his hair. Obi-Wan prepared himself for a lesson, or perhaps some embarrassing comments from a disappointed master, but instead he got low chuckle, “And you think that’s embarrassing?” Obi-Wan nearly choked as he gave his master a baffled look.

“You know who my master is, right? Master Dooku — the most refined, strict, and intelligent man I have ever known,” Obi-Wan nodded, wondering where Qui-Gon was going with this, “Not to mention, an extremely disciplined alpha. And, let’s see, my first rut came early, just before I turned sixteen. And would you like to know what I did?” On Qui-Gon’s face was a small smile, stroking his beard as he chuckled yet again.

“What did you do?” Obi-Wan prompted, unable to stop a smile from reaching his own face. Something about the way his master was able to so openly laugh at his own story was very endearing.

Shaking his head, Qui-Gon crossed his arms as his smile morphed into something of a grimace, “I didn’t go to the medical bay like I should have. Can you imagine my embarrassment when _the_ Master Dooku walked in and found me rutting against _his_ pillow?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened almost comically and he spluttered, covering his mouth to prevent a laugh, “ _His_ pillow?”

“It was the only thing in our room that didn’t smell like me,” Qui-Gon said through a laugh, delighted to have lightened his Padawan’s mood.

“Perhaps that is more embarrassing,” Obi-Wan admitted, heat rising to his face as he tried not to imagine a young and horrified Qui-Gon Jinn getting caught by Master Dooku.

And, perhaps, one’s second gender was not such a black and white issue as Obi-Wan had originally thought.

  
  
  


Or, perhaps not, as when Obi-Wan turned nineteen, he spent his first heat with another human being. Because his heats always aligned closely with Qui-Gon’s ruts, his master would leave their quarters until they had both recovered. This meant that, when Obi-Wan realized he felt particularly achy and empty during this heat, he did not have any choice but to choose a partner. He accepted a list of approved candidates from Healer Che, but denied her advice due to his own pride. The information on the list was somewhat overwhelming, so Obi-Wan figured that just choosing a human male would be his best bet.

So, when said alpha arrived at his door, Obi-Wan ushered him in eagerly but nervously. The other man was two years older, with tan skin and dark hair that had been slicked back, plus striking gray eyes that the omega couldn’t help but be mesmerized by. He could sense that the man was not Force-sensitive — something which he hadn’t noticed, too preoccupied with his face than his information.

The alpha’s smile was charming, “It’s nice to meet you, omega.” Per rules of the Jedi Order, no names were to be exchanged, something about the way using them could encourage attachment.

“And you, alpha,” Obi-Wan breathed out, suddenly aware of how needy he sounded.

“Shall we begin?” the alpha let out a laugh, one hand trailing down’s Obi-Wan’s back.

“R-Right! Of course,” Obi-Wan flushed, tucking his braid behind his ear and leading the alpha to his personal bedroom.

  
  


On the last day of his heat, as Obi-Wan’s mind was beginning to clear, the alpha gently kissed him on the forehead, “Can I knot you?” he asked hoarsely, whispering into the omega’s ear. Obi-Wan nodded vigorously, whining as the alpha pushed back inside him one last time. _This is what I’ve been waiting for_ , Obi-Wan thought to himself as he relaxed his body, gripping the alpha’s shoulders tightly.

The alpha’s quickly began swelling inside him, his knot stretching Obi-Wan wide as the omega squirmed beneath him at the sensation. It felt so, so good, until suddenly he was stricken with a stinging, cramping pain.

“Fuck!” Obi-Wan screeched, “Fuck, it hurts!”

Above him, the alpha’s eyes widened as he looked down at the omega in horror, “Wh-What?”

Clawing at his skin and attempting to push him away, Obi-Wan couldn’t hold in his screams, “Pull it out! Pull it out, pull it _out_!”

The alpha was frantic however, his face also contorting in pain as Obi-Wan clamped tightly around him, “I can’t! Hey, hey, relax, omega,” the alpha whimpered, kissing at the omega’s scent gland to try and alleviate the pain. But Obi-Wan felt no comfort, the knot still growing inside him.

He felt himself hyperventilating, tears falling freely down his face, “I can’t relax,” Obi-Wan hissed.

“I know, I’m sorry, look, deep breaths, okay? Deep breaths,” the alpha attempted to sooth him, despite his own panic. Even so, Obi-Wan eventually gained control of his breathing, an idea occurring to him.

“Qui-Gon. Get Qui-Gon,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Who?”

“My comlink!” Obi-Wan found himself shouting, his usual patience nonexistent. The alpha leaned over to where the comlink lay beside the bed, the movement causing Obi-Wan to cry out again in pain. Once the comlink was in his hand, the omega turned it on and gripped it tightly in his sweaty hand, “Master? Master, are you there?” he said, his voice terribly raspy.

Not even a second past before he replied, “Obi-Wan? Are you alright?”

Obi-Wan shoved the comlink at the alpha as another intense pain crashed over him, “Um, this is the alpha with, ah, Obi-Wan. We need your help,” over the comlink, Qui-Gon could already be heard running before he finished talking, “he’s stuck.”

“I’m on my way,” Qui-Gon said, fear evident in his voice.

As they waited, the alpha tossed a sheet over him and Obi-Wan, covering up where they were connected. By now, Obi-Wan had gone completely soft, his heat abruptly ended due the unwelcome and unpleasant knot.

The door burst open, Qui-Gon rushing to his Padawan’s side, careful of messing up his nest, “What happened?” he demanded, his question directed towards the alpha, who was not currently moaning in agony.

“I, um, my knot. It’s hurting him, and I don’t know how long it’ll take until I can pull out,” the alpha explained, glancing between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Even though it was clear that the alpha was scared for the omega, Qui-Gon couldn’t help but growl at him, his overprotectiveness for his Padawan overtaking him, “Alright, _alpha_ ,” Qui-Gon began, his irritation evident in the way he emphasized the word, “Take steady breaths, close your eyes, I’m going to use the Force to forcibly end your knot.”

The alpha nodded nervously, doing as Qui-Gon said. The older man placed one hand on the alpha’s head, and the other over’s Obi-Wan’s stomach, the omega whining at the contact. Gradually, the alpha’s knot started deflating and as soon as it was over, Qui-Gon practically ripped him off of Obi-Wan. In an instant, his apprentice leapt into his arms and buried his face in his chest. He faintly heard the alpha leave the room, but Obi-Wan paid him no mind, too focused on the warmth of his master’s body.

“It’s okay, Obi-Wan. I’ve got you, I’m here,” Qui-Gon whispered as he rubbed Obi-Wan’s back, leaving small kisses on the boy’s head. The omega shivered in his arms, his body still aching from before. After a few minutes, Obi-Wan left his master’s arms, now calmed by the man’s familiar scent.

“I thought it was supposed to feel good,” Obi-Wan said pitifully, tugging the bedsheet closer to his body.

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to bring the boy back into his arms, “Were you not compatible? Did you not check?”

“...Compatible?” Obi-Wan muttered, “Shit, I wasn’t even thinking about that!”

He could have laughed at the curse from his Padawan’s mouth, it was something he didn’t hear often, “Too focused on his face, were you?”

Obi-Wan blushed, unable to deny that that was _exactly_ what he had been focused on. “I’m sorry, master. I can’t seem to have my heat without needing your help.” 

“Perhaps,” Qui-Gon sighed, “But you are never an inconvenience to me,” he assured, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around Obi-Wan, not letting the omega protest.

Still, Obi-Wan tried to push it off of him, but was stopped by Qui-Gon’s large hands on his shoulders, “Master, you don’t need to—”

“Please, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon suppressed a growl, not wanting to frighten his apprentice. Really, his alpha side just desperately needed to comfort the omega.

Even so, Obi-Wan gulped, looking only slightly disturbed as he agreed, tugging the cloak closer to him, enjoying the comfort that it brought to him, “Thank you.”

“Promise me you’ll be more careful next time?”

Obi-Wan nodded, “I promise, master.”

And yet, as Qui-Gon stared down at his Padawan, he could see that the boy still looked in pain, squirming beneath his gaze as if he was desperately trying to hide something, “Obi-Wan, what is it?”

The omega sighed, looking down into his lap, “I’m… bleeding down there.”

“ _Damn_ ,” Qui-Gon cursed, scooping Obi-Wan up in his arms to carry him to the medical bay, not bothering with his clothes this time.

  
  
  


When Obi-Wan was twenty-five, he felt a jealousy like he never had — and directed at a nine-year-old of all people! It wasn’t as if he wanted Qui-Gon all to himself, or maybe it was, he just missed being the center of his world. Honestly, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what he should be feeling. He didn’t want to have his master in a sexual way or a romantic way, he simply craved the love and attention that Qui-Gon could give him. Despite their many differences, Obi-Wan felt oddly close to him; he kept one of Qui-Gon’s old cloaks in his room at all times, simply because the scent was just so comforting to him.

But now there was another person commanding his master’s attention.

“It is not disrespect, master. It is the truth.”

“From your point of view.”

“The boy is dangerous… they all sense it. Why can't you?” Obi-Wan argued, fearing his master was getting too caught up in old Jedi prophecies again — something which caused them a great deal of trouble in the past.

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful, but stern, “His fate is uncertain, not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future...that should be enough for you. Now get on board!”

Begrudgingly, Obi-Wan left the conversation and got on the ship, hoping that his master would at least give it more thought.

  
  


Later, as he watched his master while they waited in the swamps of Naboo, Obi-Wan approached him as casually as he could, “Do you think the Queen's idea will work?”

“The Gungans will not easily be swayed, and we cannot use our power to help her.”

With that, Obi-Wan took a deep breath, “I'm... I'm sorry for my behavior, Master. It is not my place to disagree with you about the boy. I am grateful you think I am ready for the trials.”

Qui-Gon stared at him with a look which the boy could not decipher, then he replied, “You have been a good apprentice. You are a much wiser man than I, Obi-Wan. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight.”

Obi-Wan let himself smile, despite the ache that came with those words. Not but a few days ago, Qui-Gon had thought his apprentice not ready, rambling about how he still had much to learn about the living force. Now, with Anakin’s arrival, he was ready to leave Obi-Wan behind.

  
  


And as they arrived on Theed, Obi-Wan wished he had said more. He wished he had told Qui-Gon how much he meant to him, how much he would miss him, and how much he _loved him_. As he watched his master being impaled on the red saber of this Sith, Obi-Wan could feel the life draining out of him as if he himself had been stabbed. And as the Sith approached Obi-Wan with the triumphant look of a predator, he lost all control as he launched himself at the man, fueled by a hatred he didn’t know he could even feel.

With his vision clouded in red, Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as he fought, overwhelming the Sith before he had a chance to catch up. And while he dangled above the pit, confident that he would meet his end, the scent of his master had filled his senses in a moment, and Obi-Wan could see nothing and feel nothing but the warmth of Qui-Gon Jinn. In his last attempt at victory, Obi-Wan pulled his master’s lightsaber towards him and leapt above the Sith, slicing him in half.

Then he practically dove to Qui-Gon’s body, cradling the man’s head in his lap and pushing that long hair out of his face, “Master! Master!” he cried, knowing full well that there was nothing he could do but hold him while he lay dying.

Slowly, shakily, Qui-Gon lifted a hand to Obi-Wan cheek, tracing his fingers along his skin, “It’s too late, dear one.”

“No, it’s—”

“Promise me you’ll train the boy,” Qui-Gon interjected, “He is the Chosen One… he will bring balance… train him!”

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, “Yes, master.”

Qui-Gon smiled up at him, “Remember, Obi-Wan. I am… so proud of you,” he rasped, the hand on his apprentice’s cheek trembling as he struggled to keep it up, “You will do… such great things… I know it.”

“Master, please,” Obi-Wan sobbed.

“Remember,” Qui-Gon whispered, his hand falling to his side as his life slipped away. Obi-Wan choked, resting his forehead against his master’s as he wept, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is a train wreck, it ended kinda shippy but that isn't what I intended. 
> 
> I also didn't think that I would Qui-Gon's death but every time I watch TPM it bothers me that Qui-Gon doesn't say much to Obi-Wan :(
> 
> I hope you at least kind of enjoyed this self-indulgent garbage heap, comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
